Gingerly Living
by Cloey22
Summary: What would it be like if Dedede had a royal pet? How will everyone react to it? And of course, this very pet happens to be lost and needs a place to stay. With her main saying of 'You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours' she has found herself living in Castle Dedede. And this little 'Pet' has attitude and a lot of thoughts. Read and see what goes down!
1. Chapter 1

Escargoon: Good mornin' Majesty! How are you today?  
Dedede: *under bed covers* I don't wanna wake up…

Escargoon: But Sire it's a new day and you should!

Dedede: *pulling covers over his head* I don't feel like it… go away!

Escargoon: *sighs and walks away* Well… free day until His Majesty gets up…

**Escargoon walked around the halls in search of something to do.**

Escargoon: Well… today is a waste… WHAT THE! WADDLE DOO! HELP ME!

Waddle Doo: *standing behind him* What is it sir? WHAT THE NOVA!

Escargoon: What do you think it is?

Waddle Doo: *pokes (MYSTERY THING)* It's weird if ya ask me…

Escargoon: It might be a portal… Remember… that one freak that was in the ship, took the crown from that Landia or whatever, Kirby beat him.

Waddle Doo: It was Magolor.

Escargoon: Right… well his ship made these when they returned.

?: TO DREAMLAND?! KEHEHEH

Waddle Doo and Escargoon: WTN!

?: *pops out of portal and derps* Hia! My portal maker was broken and I had just enough to make this and… so here I am!

Escargoon: What and who are you!

?: I'm Ginger, DUH! You can tell by the '?' changing to Ginger next time I talk!

Waddle Doo: Okay… now what are you!

Ginger: Oh… I'm a cat! Well… sorta I mean I think my great grandfather was a wolf, and my mom had some German Shepard in her… sooo… yeah.

Escargoon: Well… when are you leaving?

Ginger: I don't think that I can… I'm stuck here 'till I can find something to fix my portal maker.

Waddle Doo: Alright… well… I think his Majesty should meet Ginger.

Escargoon: *nodding* Sure…

Ginger: *not there anymore*

Escargoon: WHERE DID SHE GO!?

Waddle Doo: I'm not sure!

Escargoon: Wow… you of ALL people not watching someone…

Waddle Doo: SHUT UP! I'M NOT PERFECT!

**The two looked all over but didn't look in one spot.**

Escargoon: She isn't anywhere in the castle…

Waddle Doo: We didn't check the kitchen yet!

Escargoon: SHE'S PROBABLY EATING ALL THE FOOD!

**They finally ran to the kitchen after running around like idiots.**

Escargoon and Waddle Doo: *running through the kitchen doors* WTN!

Ginger and Waddle Dees: Hia…

Ginger: We just chilling… you people work these innocent Dee's to rudely… *sipping milkshake*

Escargoon: Why are you in the kitchen anyways?

Waddle Doo: And why aren't the Dee's doing anything to get out outta here?

Bandana: *one of the Dee's chilling with Ginger* *Explains to Waddle Doo however the Dee's talk to one another*

Waddle Doo: Alright… just don't let her persuade you into taking breaks.

Escargoon: What did he say?

Ginger: He said you're ugly and will never find a lady…

*awkward silence*

Ginger: It's true… *sips milkshake*

Waddle Doo: They say that she told them they could take a break if they gave her a milkshake…

Ginger: It's fair… we both get what we want in the end.

Escargoon: Forget it…

Waddle Dee that wasn't part of this: *runs in kitchen and waves arms around*

Waddle Doo: His Majesty is up! He'll want a big breakfast!

Waddle Dee's who were taking a break: *jump up and start preparing breakfast*

Ginger: You can finish your break after the food is served! A promise I'll keep!

Escargoon: Well… while he's eating he might wanna see Ginger.

Ginger: I'll go meet him now! *races out of kitchen on three legs because she still is enjoying her milkshake*

**Escargoon raced to the room where Dedede is waiting for his breakfast.**

Escargoon: Sorry I'm late sire! I was- O.O

Ginger: Wut?

Dedede: Can you imagine what a perfect pet she'll make!? *petting Gingers golden and brown fur*

Ginger: *purrs and sips milkshake* I know… I'm perfect for everything!

Dedede: She can even talk! I know that this should boost how the Cappies think of me!

Escargoon: But the only time they think about ya is when they're trying not to think of the horrible king that they're stuck with.

Ginger: *hisses and brings out claws*

Dedede: *Smacks Escargoon with a hammer* THAT'S FOR MY BREAKFAST COMING LATE! *smacks again* THAT'S FOR BEIN' RUDE TO ME! *smacks as hard as he can* AND THAT'S FOR MAKING GINGER ANGRY!

Ginger: No sir... I was just making sure you were protected from this rude person. Because whenever I'm taken into a new home by someone, I'm forced to protect that person for as long as they like me in return!

Waddle Doo: So… you kinda protect them for a home to stay?

Ginger: Not entirely… I give them protection and joy and they give back to me by giving me their affection! It's a 'you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours' kinda thing.

Dedede: That makes perfect sense!

Escargoon: Can't you see she's just using you to get food and a place to sleep!

Dedede: *smacks with hammer again* SHUT IT! She ain't doin' stuff like that! She's just scratching my back for me!

Ginger: It's a saying… either way! What's for breakfast!?


	2. Chapter 2

Ginger: Well… this day is boring…

Dedede: Yep…

Ginger: I HAVE A FRIKEN IDEA!

Dedede: What?!

Ginger: LET'S GET MILKSHAKES!

Escargoon: What's with you and milkshakes?

Dedede: *hits Escargoon with hammer* Cause milkshakes are good!

Ginger: They're ENDAGERED where I'm from! And now that I'm at a place where people can have milkshakes whenever… I CAN ENJOY THEM ONCE AGAIN!

Dedede: Such a sad story… Milkshake time?

Ginger: MILKSHAKE TIME!

Escargoon: *facepalm* Oh Nova…

**After Milkshake Time, Ginger decided to take a walk around the castle.**

Fumu: What the Nova are you doing in this castle?

Ginger: Uhhh… breathing. Walking. Talking to a random group of people. *derp* And now I'm derping…

Bun: Who are you?

Ginger: Isn't it obvious? I'm GINGER, the magical cat who can grant wishes when you give me a chocolate milkshake!

Bun: OMN! WE GOTTA GIVE HER A MILKSHAKE!

Ginger: Alright!

**Bun and Fumu gave Ginger a milkshake, but did they get their wish?**

Ginger: *finishing milkshake* I don't grant wishes.

Fumu: YOU MADE US WASTE A PERFECTLY GOOD MILKSHAKE!

Bun: YOU RUINED MY CHILDHOOD! WISH GRANTING CATS SHOULDN'T LIE! *crying behind all that hair*

Ginger: I don't grant wishes, BUT! I do make you feel better! *purrs quietly making the two feel better*

Bun and Fumu: We feel a million times better…

Ginger: Good! Because that's how I make other happy, I PURR!

Fumu: Alright. Well… wanna meet Kirby?

Kirby: * standing there the entire time*

Ginger: *tackles Kirby* HE'S SO KAWAI!

Bun: Yeah… alright you just tell yourself that.

Dedede: *walking down the halls* There ya are, Ginger! What're ya doing with these three?

Ginger: *steps away from Kirby* Sir! I made an alliance with these three!

Dedede: What's that supposed to mean?

Ginger: I'm friends with them… alright.

Dedede: WHAT?

Ginger: THEY GAVE ME A FRIKEN MILKSHAKE! I CAN'T HATE THEM!

Kirby: How could anyone hate us?

Fumu, Bun and Dedede: SINCE WHEN COULD YOU TALK!?

Ginger: Since never. I'm just using tricks like puppetry when the person isn't talking but the dummy is.

Fumu: KIRBY IS NOT A DUMMY YOU DUMB CAT!

Dedede: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY GURL?!

Ginger: *tail twitches* Are you kiddin' meh? ARE YOU KIDDIN' MEH!

Fumu: Yeah I'm talking to you, you stupid ugly people!

Dedede and Ginger: WHAT THE *bleep* DID YOU JUST SAY!?

Bun: Well… this is entertaining…

Kirby: Mmhmm yeah it is GURL!

Bun: Umm okay then…

Fumu: UH KIRBY WTN YOU'RE STILL BEING CONTROLLED BY HER!

Ginger: I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING TO HIM!

Dedede: YOU'RE BEING RUDE TO MY PET!

Fumu and Bun: Your… PET?! (DUN! DUN! DUN!)

Ginger: *sigh* Yes… it's true. I'm a… PET! (DUN! DUN! DUN!)

Dedede: Yeah… so…

Ginger: Am I forgiven? *big, sad eyes*

Fumu: ALL IS FORGIVEN!

Everyone: YAY!

**Ginger and Dedede walked away but walked into someone.**

Ginger: Oh… NOVA WHY!?

Escargoon: STFU!

Dedede: YOU SAID A SWEAR!

Escargoon: NO I DIDN'T SIRE!

Ginger: I'm pretty sure he did.

Escargoon: *covers Ginger's muzzle* Be quiet you stupid freak.

Dedede: NO SHE CAN TALK ALL SHE WANTS!

Ginger: *dramatic gasp* I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!

Escargoon and Dedede: WHAT IS IT?!

Ginger: OH NOVA PLEASE NO! NOT THE CEMITARY! PLEASE NO!

Escargoon and Dedede: TELL US!

Ginger: *blinks* OMN! CLOEY WROTE FANFICS FOR BOTH OF YOU!

Escargoon: So?

Ginger: She paired you with random OC's she made! IT MAKES NO SENSE!

Cloey: *poofs in* At least it's better than pairing Dedede and Escargoon together… *poofs away*

Ginger: Yeah alright… that's true. NOVA JUST THE THOUGHT! *about to barf*

Dedede: NU! Don't get sick!

Ginger: I NEED A DOCTOR!

* * *

**What do you think will happen at the doctors? Will they help her in time!?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ginger: *barfing in a bag in Yabui's waiting room* GUUURRRRGGGRR

Dedede and Escargoon: That's disgusting…

Ginger: *small breaks in-between barfs* I… TRIED NOT… TO THINK… ABOUT… DE X GOON… BUT… I… COULDN'T FORGET!

Escargoon: How can't she forget?

Cloey: *poofs in* She came across a REALLY creepy story between the two of you… Nova those shippers should give up…

Dedede: What does it say on your shirt?

Cloey: *looks at shirt* OMN! I FORGOT I WAS WEARING MY 'DEDEDE X ESCARGON SHIRT! *poofs away in shame*

Dedede: Wait! She said EscarGON! Not Goon…

Escargoon: But is there a difference?

Cloey: *there again* YES THERE IS! *random nosebleed* Oh Nova I need help… *poofs away*

Ginger: *stopped hurling for one minute* I FEEL FUNNY! KEKEKEHUHUH!

Dr. Yabui: *suddenly there* SHE'S GOING ON A CRAZED FANGIRL RAMPAGE! SHE NEEDS GOOD SHIPS BEFORE SHE KILLS EVERYONE!

Dedede: WHAT IS SHE DOING?

Dr. Yabui: *pulls glasses away from his face slowly* Mother of Nova… SHE'S GONE CRAZY!

Ginger: *jumping all over* AND WEEEeeeE! ARE NEVER. EVER. EVER. GETTING BACK TOGETHER! *singing horribly*

Escargoon, Dedede, Yabui: *covering their ears* IT HURTS!

Ginger: I'LL SING MORE THEN! KEKEHEHE! *runs out*

Dedede and Escargoon: *running after her*

Random Three Year Old Cappies: *making a building with blocks*

Ginger: *destroys the block building* I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!

Random Three Year Old Cappies: OUR CHILDHOOD!

Other Cappies: What is going on?!

Ginger: I! HATE! EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! *yelling in Escargoon's face*

Escargoon: MAKE IT STOP!

Dedede: Please Ginger! *laughing* Keep doin what you're doing!

Ginger: *looks at Dedede* NO! I FEEL LIKE BEING QUIET!

Escargoon: THEN SHUT UP!

Ginger: WHY SHOULD I! *yelling again*

Escargoon: BECAUSE IT HURTS! PLEASE!

Ginger: Fine… I JUST WANT AT LEAST ONE GOOD SHIP!

Random Person in the Crowd That Gathered Around to Watch What was Happening: WHAT ABOUT SANGO X MIROKU?!

Ginger: *gasp* THEY'RE SO ADORABLE TOGETHER!

Dedede: What the Nova are those two from?

Ginger: From Inuyasha! NOVA! YOU NEED TO KNOW MORE TO BE MY OWNER!

The Same Person Who Said Sango X Miroku: Have you watched it all?

Ginger: Not yet… BUT STILL THE TWO ARE TOO CUTE TOGETHER! *not as sick* I FEEL BETTER! But not perfect…

Cloey: *poofs in* *not wearing her shipping shirt* I got over my ship… I feel stupid for even thinking of that… BUT! If you want Ginger to live-

Ginger: WHAT DID U JUST SAY GIRL?

Cloey: Tell us an actual canon fitting from anything. So please folks… *randomly speaking like in a serious commercial* Donate your ships in reviews or even PM me with them…

Ginger: DUN'T LET ME DIE!

Cloey: I just wanna see ur favorite ships… she isn't going to die… She'll live.

Escargoon: Dang it…

Ginger: I HATE YOU!

Escargoon: I was just saying…

Dedede: YOU STUPID PERSON!

Cloey: Yeah… I should be a regular character in this!

Dedede: Yeah you should!

Ginger: Meh… I think it would be kinda weird to be kinda the same person only different forms…

Cloey: I got milkshake makers.

Ginger: I LOVE YOU! PLEASE STAY!

Escargoon: Oh Nova please no…

Cloey: TO BAD! I'M WRITING THIS… soo… YOU DO WHAT I SAY! And I say… SEE YA NEXT TIME!

Ginger: I still wanna see those cannon fitting ships! Also please add where the ship is from! I wanna venture into more things!

Group of Cappies Who Didn't Leave: BYE!

* * *

**So yeah... if you want to please tell me your favorite ships! I'd love to hear! Trust me... I wont judge...**

**And no. I DON'T and will NEVER ship Dedede and Escargoon/gon it was a joke... if it bothers you... just ignore it.**


End file.
